UNBALANCE
by Kuro 'Kaito' Neko
Summary: Semua emosi itu sudah terlalu lama terpendam. Entah bagaimana atau pun oleh siapa semua ini diawali. Semua hal itu hanya membuat kita semakin terluka. Namun, hal itu juga yang membuat kita bahagia. / "Hontou ni gomen na…" / "Un… daijoubu desu…" Oneshoot! Collab fic with Kumo-Usagi! R&R?


**Author's Territorial**

* * *

><p>Kumo : Yahoooo! *nebar coklat*<p>

Kaito : *tebar pantsu*

Kumo : Kaito ngapain nebar pantsu...? *sweat-drop*

Kaito : Kalau valentine... Lebih baik memberikan barang yang berguna untuk waktu lama. *muka 'jenius'*

Kumo : *headbang* Yah... Terserah kamu 'deh... Oke... Nggak banyak ngomong... Enjoy! XD

Kaito : Read and Review please.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary :<strong>

Semua emosi itu sudah terlalu lama terpendam. Entah bagaimana atau pun oleh siapa semua ini diawali. Semua hal itu hanya membuat kita semakin terluka. Namun, hal itu juga yang membuat kita bahagia. / "Hontou ni gomen na…" / "Un… daijoubu desu…"

**Disclaimer : Yuzuki Yukari by AHS, KAITO_V3_Soft by CFM, Vocaloid by YAMAHA.**

**Genre : Romance, friendship, drama, hurt/comfort(a little).**

**Warning : Typo, abal, GaJe, cliché, bukan song fic, nonmainstream pair, collab fic, normal POV only, dan kawan-kawan siap membuat mata Anda sakit(?).**

**Pair : KaitoxYukari**

**UsaNeko (Kuro 'Kaito' Neko feat Kumo-Usagi) proudly present : UNBALANCE**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't like? Don't read!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Gadis itu duduk di bawah pohon yang melindunginya dari sengatan bola panas di atas langit. Matanya sembab dan memerah. Aliran air mata tampak pada pipinya yang berwarna putih. Dia menangis. Kedua iris keunguan itu tak henti-hentinya mengalirkan cairan hangat dari kedua mata yang sembab. <em>

"_Hei, kenapa kau mengangis?" _

_Sesosok laki-laki seusianya mengintip dari balik pohon_ maple_ yang berwarna kecoklatan itu. Permata biru laut memandang dengan penuh rasa penasaran pada sosok yang tengah mengangis itu. Gadis itu tak berpaling untuk sekedar menatap pemuda itu. Dia justru membenamkan wajahnya di antara lututnya. Pemilik mahkota biru berjalan mendekat, memandang gadis itu dari balik lensa pengelihatan tipis. Dia pernah melihat gadis ini. _

"_Hei… kau pasti di_bully _lagi oleh mereka 'ya?" _

_Kembali, ucapan dengan nada dan suara datar itu mengudara. Namun, yang terdengar di antara kesunyian itu hanyalah sebuah isakkan kecil yang tertahan. Biru laut masih menatap si ungu, menunggu jawaban dengan sabar di balik lensa pengelihatan. Gadis itu sudah menangis lebih dari 10 menit. Namun, pemuda berwajah datar itu sama sekali tidak punya keinginan untuk meninggalkannya. _

_Setelah cukup lama, sebuah anggukkan kecil menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan yang sudah lama mengudara itu. Sang pemuda menatap iba, walaupun terlihat dari balik lensa kacamatanya hanyalah tatapan datar. _

_Gadis itu masih terisak dan sang pemuda masih menatap datar. Namun, dari tatapan itu sejuta emosi terpancar. Tangannya bergerak perlahan, menyentuh mahkota ungu itu. Bergerak secara teratur, sembari bibirnya mengucap rangkaian kata._

"_Tidak apa-apa, mereka berbuat begitu pasti karena iri denganmu…" ujarnya dengan suara bernada datar pada tiap penuturannya._

_Mendengar kata-kata yang terucap, mahkota ungu mengangkat kepalanya, mempertemukan biru laut dan ungu. Biru laut menyempatkan diri untuk memandangi permata keunguan itu. Indah… namun terlihat rapuh. Namun, permata yang terlihat rapuh itu sebenarnya sangat kuat 'kan?_

"_Kau punya teman?" pemuda itu kembali bertanya. Penuturannya pun sama. Datar._

_Ungu menggeleng pelan. Menandakan tidak ada satu pun orang yang bisa disebut sebagai teman untuknya. Bibir pemuda berusia 10 tahun itu tertarik. Dia tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman tipis, namun sangat tulus._

"_Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika aku menjadi temanmu?" pemuda itu bertanya dengan polos._

_Gadis itu nampak terkejut dengan perkataan pemuda di hadapannya. Terlihat jelas dari pancaran matanya bahwa dia bahagia. Namun, di saat yang sama dia juga ragu. Pemuda itu dapat melihat segaris keraguan itu. Kemudian dia kembali mengelus kepala berhelaian ungu itu, membiarkan seluruh emosi yang tersirat melalui sentuhan lembut itu._

"_Namaku Shion Kaito. Namamu?" _

_Gadis beriris ungu itu sempat ragu untuk menjawab. Namun, dia harus menjawab, bukan? Toh, ini adalah teman pertamanya. Dengan keberanian yang terkumpul, dia berujar dengan suara sedikit serak karena menangis._

"_Yu-Yuzuki… Yukari… Desu…"_

* * *

><p><strong>~UNBALANCE~<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari yang lumayan cerah. Matahari bersinar menembus bayangan dedaunan hijau. Namun, cuaca musim dingin masih menusuk kulit. Salju masih memenuhi jalanan dengan kemilau putihnya. Salju-salju itu tetap tidak menghalangi para siswa-siswi untuk belajar di sekolahnya. Yah… walaupun pasti mereka lebih memilih berada di bawah selimut tebal di dalam rumah.<p>

Di sebuah kelas bernuansa putih yang benar-benar khas untuk sebuah SMA. Seorang guru masih menerangkan tentang materi pelajaran dengan semangat. Namun, nampaknya para murid hanya separuh yang memperhatikan. Ambil contoh seorang gadis beriris ungu yang sedang mencatat materi yang diterangkan oleh guru tersebut.

Rambutnya berwarna sedana dengan kedua iris yang sedang menatap tiap huruf yang tertulis pada papan berwarna hitam, membiarkan rambutnya jatuh menjadi dua ikatan. Dilihat dari _nametag _yang dikenakannya, terdapat dua kanji dan tiga hiragana yang menyusun nanamya. Yuzuki Yukari.

Selain gadis itu, ada juga beberapa anak yang memperhatikan sang guru. Contohnya seorang gadis dengan rambut _creamy_ _pink _yang sedang memperhatikan guru sembari memangku wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Tapi, dimana ada murid rajin di sana juga ada murid yang kurang rajin juga. Seperti seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang menggambar di buku tulisnya, atau pemuda berambut biru yang sedang beristirahat pada tangannya.

Tak lama, bell penanda istirahat berbunyi, membuat sebagian besar murid bersorak gembira karenanya. Guru pun meninggalkan para murid yang entah niat untuk belajar atau tidak itu.

Kebanyakan gadis berbicara dengan sesamanya tentang coklat. Tentu saja. Besok adalah hari _valentine_. Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para gadis yang ingin menyatakan cinta pada orang yang disukainya atau sekedar menunjukkan rasa kasih sayang teman kepada teman-temannya. Dan itu juga hari yang dinantikan oleh beberapa laki-laki. Terkecuali pemuda dengan kacamata _frame_ tipis itu.

Iris birunya menatap dengan datar, seakan-akan di dunia itu sama sekali tidak ada yang menarik buatnya. Ya… tidak ada yang menarik buatnya lagi…

* * *

><p>"Coklat desuka?"<p>

Dua sosok di hadapan gadis beriris ungu itu mengangguk cepat, menatap sosok gadis yang sedang memasukkan roti ke dalam mulutnya itu dengan antusias. Seakan-akan menunggu jawaban dari pemilik mahkota ungu itu.

"Wakaranai desu…" jawaban itu dengan ringannya keluar dari bibir gadis beriris ungu itu.

Kedua temannya memberikan tatapan tidak puas. Bukan jawaban macam itu yang mereka inginkan.

"Ayolah, Yuka-chan. Kau masa' sama sekali tidak mau memberikan coklat pada seseorang?" tanya gadis beriris hijau menatap temannya dengan wajah yang entah kenapa dibuat memelas.

"Maki benar, Yukari," tambah gadis beriris biru langit di sebelahnya, "kau juga sedang menyukai seorang laki-laki 'kan?"

Gadis bernama Yukari tadi hampir saja menyemprotkan jus apel kalengan yang dia minum. Dia terbatuk-batuk singkat kemudian menatap pemilik merah muda pucat yang sedang menatapnya, "A-Aria-chan… 'kan a-aku sudah bilang… i-itu mustahil… desu…" ujarnya sambil menyembunyikan garis merah muda di wajahnya.

Pemilik surai pirang panjang tersenyum jahil, "Hee~? Siapa itu, Yuka-chan~?"

"Ma-Maki-chan! A-aku-"

"Shion-kun… 'kan…" Aria memotong perkataan sang gadis bersurai ungu itu dengan tenang. Membuat Yukari menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lututnya.

"He… HEEEE! Shion-kun!? Shion Kaito deshou!?" Maki berteriak kaget.

Aria hanya mengangguk singkat dan melanjutkan menelan makanannya. Atap itu cukup sepi, sehingga tidak perlu khawatir ada yang mendengar percakapan mereka. Tapi… tetap saja memalukan bagi Yukari. Ditambah lagi kedua temannya itu makin menggodanya karena itu.

Tapi… _valentine_… ah… berarti sebentar lagi juga ulang tahunnya… ulang tahun Shion Kaito. Yukari ingin memberikan coklat untuk pemuda itu. Pemuda yang merupakan sahabat pertamanya. Tapi… dia tahu… pemuda itu… Shion Kaito… membenci… hari _valentine_.

* * *

><p>Remaja itu menatap langit yang cerah. Sebentar lagi… hari yang dibencinya akan kembali hadir… Ya… <em>valentine<em>.

"_Kaito! _Valentine _besok kita berkencan 'yuk~"_

Kembali, suara merdu itu terngiang dalam ingatan semunya. Gadis itu tersenyum. Tertawa. Bahagia. Semua ekspresinya terlihat begitu menawan. Sayang, semua itu hanya dapat ia kenang dalam potongan-potongan memori yang sudah berada di dalam otaknya.

Asanya terbang entah kemana. Seolah-olah sudah meninggalkan raga. Dan yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah tubuh tanpa jiwa. Kaito tahu, apa yang telah hilang dari dirinya tak bisa kembali lagi. Dia tahu semuanya sudah terlambat. Waktu terus bergulir, semakin menghapuskan tiap kenangan tentang gadis itu. Namun, gadis itu ada… selalu ada di dalam ingatan Kaito. Walaupun semua itu hanya berupa ingatan.

Angin musim dingin bertiup, menerpa mahkota biru yang tertata dengan rapi. Pemuda berkacamata itu menaikkan syalnya. Hembusan nafas hangat menghasilkan asap putih. Pemuda itu masih berdiri dengan angkuh di tempat itu. Mengabaikan segala hawa dingin yang menyerbunya secara brutal. Matanya menyorot datar. Menambah kesan angkuh dan dingin itu semakin kental.

"Aku merindukanmu… Miku…"

Hanya hembusan angin dingin yang terdengar.

* * *

><p><strong>~UNBALANCE~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Yukari menatap sendu pemuda di hadapannya. Ekspresinya datar seperti biasa. Sorot matanya teduh. Tak ada emosi yang tersirat dari kedua biru laut itu. <em>Shock_. Ya… tanpa bertanya pun gadis itu tahu kalau pemuda di hadapannya sedang sedih. Mau bagaimanapun, mau seperti apa pun, mau sekuat apa pun, kehilangan orang yang kita cintai memang sangat sulit. Perpisahan yang tidak dapat mempertemukan kembali dua insan yang sudah berpisah. Kematian._

_Sosok itu sudah tak ada lagi di dunia. Kaito tahu itu. Namun, dirinya masih tak bisa menerima semuanya. Semua terlalu cepat. Terlalu kejam. Ingatannya kembali melayang ketika jasad itu dimasukkan ke dalam tanah. Sebelum sosok itu benar-benar terkubur di dalam bumi… meninggalkan segala kenangan indah yang sudah terpahat dalam hati._

"_Kaito-kun… Daijoubu desuka?"_

_Kaito tetap terdiam sama sekali tak menghiraukan kata-kata Yukari yang menatapnya dengan khawatir. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah coklat berbentuk hati yang sudah dibungkus dengan rapih. Dia mendekat ke tempat pemuda itu terduduk, walaupun matanya menatap ke bawah. Sama sekali tak melihat sekelilingnya. _

_Yukari mendekati Kaito, berhenti tepat di hadapan pemuda itu. Tangannya terulur, memberikan bungkusan berwarna merah itu. "Ini dari, Miku-chan desu…" Yukari berujar dengan nada agak ragu. Gadis pemalu itu masih mengacungkan coklat itu. "Miku-chan pasti ingin Kaito-kun-"_

'Plak!'

_Pemuda itu menepis kotak coklat itu. Membuat coklat itu berceceran di tanah. "Kau pikir… semua itu bisa menggantikan Miku?" pemuda itu berkata dengan sinis. Nadanya tajam, sama dengan tatapannya._

_Yukari terkejut. Memang, pemuda di hadapannya ini dingin. Namun, dia tidak pernah sekasar ini padanya. Kehilangan Hatsune Miku pasti menjadi sebuah luka yang sangat dalam untuknya. Yukari tahu, sebesar apa pun perasaannya yang ada dalam hatinya. Seberapa pun ia mencintainya… Hati Shion Kaito hanya milik Hatsune Miku seorang. Bahkan sampai saat terakhirnya… Miku masih dicintai oleh lelaki itu. _

_Dalam hati Yukari menangis. Pemuda di hadapannya tampak begitu hancur. Dia sama sekali tidak seperti Shion Kaito yang Yukari kenal. Yukari tahu, dia tak bisa mendapatkan tempat special itu. _

"_Miku…"_

_Lagi… gumanan itu terdengar di antara nafas yang memburu. Yukari tak bisa menahannya lagi. Seluruh emosi yang terbendung sejak lama itu pun keluar. Bendungan itu mengalirkan air mata hangat. Kedua tangan ramping itu melingkar. Di antara celah leher dan bahu. Kaito terdiam, hanya isakan tangis dari gadis yang tengah merengkuhnya yang terdengar di ruangan sunyi itu. Kaito pun tak bisa menahannya lagi. Kepalanya bersandar pada bahu nan putih itu. Mengeluarkan segala emosi yang tersimpan. Dia menangis. Di dalam ruangan dingin itu… tembok-tembok yang mengisaratkan sejuta luka menjadi saksi bisu._

* * *

><p><strong>~UNBALANCE~<strong>

* * *

><p>Yukari mendesah pelan. Lelah. Dia sangat lelah hari ini. Kedua sahabatnya itu selalu menanyakan soal coklat yang akan dia buat. Padahal… dia tidak mau membuat coklat… Bukannya tidak mau juga 'sih… dia hanya takut…<p>

Yukari kembali menghela nafas. Dia berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil segelas air. Membiarkan air dingin itu menyegarkan tenggorokkannya. Entah kenapa… matanya tertuju pada sebuah benda di kulkas itu… Sebuah balok berwarna hitam. Coklat.

Apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan? Memberikan coklat? Yukari terdiam… tampak memikirkan segalanya… Tangannya meraih benda berwarna coklat itu. "Baiklah… aku akan mencobanya desu…"

Yukari pun memanaskan coklat itu. Sementara ia mengambil _rice crispy _dan biskuit. Tak lupa susu kental manis sebagai pelengkapnya. Yah… walaupun sepertinya tidak meyakinkan, namun sebenarnya Yukari itu bisa memasak. Yah, hanya saja hampir tidak ada yang tahu.

Dia pun mentim coklat yang mulai meleh itu. Lalu mencapurkan susu kental manis dan mengaduknya perlahan. Kemudian dia memasukan _rice crispy _dan biskuit yang sudah dihancurkan itu ke dalam larutan coklat itu. Setelah tercampur, dia menunggu coklat itu dingin. Sembari menunggu, Dia melelehkan coklat putih dan memarut coklat lainnya. Setelah cukup beku, coklat-coklat tadi dibentuk menjadi bulat, kemudian dicelupkan ke dalam coklat putih tadi. Kemudian menambahkan parutan coklat di atasnya. Dan, masakannya pun selesai…

Yukari menarik nafas… "Baiklah… ganbarimasu!"

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari <em>valentine<em>. Terlihat beberapa siswi sudah memberikan coklat kepada siswa yang mereka suka. Di jalan tadi, Yukari sempat melihat Maki sedang memberikan coklat kepada siswa berambut hitam. Dan juga Aria yang sedang membagikan coklat kewajiban.

Yukari menarik nafas dalam. Dilihatnya Kaito yang seperti biasa. Dia di bangkunya, sambil menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Yukari menghela nafas. Di dekatinya pemuda itu, kemudian membuka suara.

"Sudah 3 tahun berlalu, desune…" ucapnya sambil ikut menatap salju yang mulai berjatuhan dari langit.

Kaito menatap sahabatnya itu, kemudian tersenyum kecil. Walaupun dalam senyuman itu di saat yang sama juga mengisaratkan kepedihan. Yukari tahu itu. Namun, dia hanya terdiam. Dia terlalu takut untuk menyadarinya. Menyadari semuanya.

Tak lama… lonceng tanda masuk pun berbunyi.

* * *

><p>"Kaito-kun…" Yukari berujar sambil menatap langit.<p>

Mereka berdua sedang duduk saling membelakangi. Kaito hanya ber-'Hn' sebagai jawaban.

"Apa… yang akan terjadi jika aku menyukaimu?" Yukari berujar.

Hanya sesaat. Sebelum dia menutupi mulutnya. Tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dia katakan. Kaito terdiam. Terkejut. Jelas. Dia tidak menyangka sahabatnya ini akan berbicara seperti itu padanya.

"A… Atashi…"

"Maaf…"

Yukari terdiam… dia tahu. Dia tahu semua itu. Jawaban itu juga merupakan penolakkan. Toh, dia tidak bisa memaksa Kaito untuk menyukainya, bukan?

"Sou… desuka…" Yukari terdiam dalam hatinya dia menangis. Menahan segala emosi yang dapat kapan saja membobol bendungan itu.

"Tapi… bisakah kau terima ini…?" Masih dengan saling membelakangi. Dia memberikan coklat itu pada Kaito.

Kaito terdiam… Kembali… dia mengingat hari itu. Hari di mana seluruh hidupnya seakan hilang.

"Ka-kalau tidak mau tidak perlu menerima-"

Kaito meraih coklat yang diberikan gadis itu. Membuat gadis itu terkejut. Kemudian, dia mendengar suara kunyahan. Dan dia tahu. Kaito tengah memakan coklat miliknya.

"Manis…" ujar Kaito dengan nada yang sama… datar.

Coklat itu tidak terlalu manis… ada sedikit rasa pahit pada coklat itu. Namun, rasanya begitu ringan. Ditambah dengan tekstur dari _rice crispy_ dan biskuit itu. Sudah lama… dia tidak pernah menerima coklat _valentine_. Tiap kali hari itu datang, semua kenangan buruk itu kembali terulang.

"Nee… aku selalu takut…" kali ini pemuda itu membuka suaranya. Sembari menikmati tiap gigit dari coklat pemberian sahabatnya itu. "kalau semakin lama… dan suatu saat nanti kita akan melupakan Miku…"

Yukari tertegun. Ya… sudah tiga tahun semua itu berlalu, namun dia tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Semuanya terasa cepat. Waktu terus bergulir. "Kau… pasti selama ini selalu merasa… tak bisa menggantikan Miku 'kan?"

Tepat… Kata-kata pemuda itu tepat seperti biasa. Aliran bening itu tak bisa ditahan lagi. Semua emosi tertahan itu keluar seiring dengan turunnya aliran bening itu. Salju pun berjatuhan. Seiring dengan kesunyian yang mengalir di antara dua insan yang terdiam itu. Isakan terdengar samar. Tempat itu begitu sepi… hanya ada mereka berdua. Ya… tempat itu adalah tempat kesukaan mereka bertiga.

"Kau pasti… selama ini berusaha sebisamu untuk bisa menggantikan Miku 'kan…?"

"Hai'… desu…"

Kaito kembali terdiam. Rasa bersalah itu datang menyergapnya. Walaupun… dia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Yukari dan Miku. Mereka begitu berbeda. Kaito tahu itu, suatu saat dia harus memutuskan. Dan di hari itu, dia memilih Miku. Namun… walaupun gadis itu sudah tidak ada di dunia ini… apakah itu artinya dia harus melupakannya?

"Hontou ni gomen na…"

Lagi… Kaito berujar dengan nada datar. Sebelah tangannya membungkus tangan gadis yang tengah membelakanginya. Membiarkan semua emosi itu tersalur. Terhubung oleh hati masing-masing.

"Un… daijoubu desu…"

Suaranya serak. Tanda bahwa ia berbicara sembari menangis. Mengeluarkan semua emosi yang dia miliki.

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Sama-sama ingin menghilang sejenak dari penatnya kehidupan. Salju yang berjatuhan masih mewarnai malam di kota itu. Namun, kedua orang itu masih menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Biarlah… untuk saat ini semuanya seperti ini. Mereka hanya butuh waktu…

* * *

><p>"Nee… apakan menurutmu Miku ada di antara kita?"<p>

"Un… Miku-chan pasti selalu memperhatikan kita dari sana desu…"

"Semakin aku mengenangnya… semakin aku ingin menangis…"

"Daijoubu desu… Pasti… Kaito-kun, kita berdua… Suatu hari dapat kembali mengenang Miku-chan. Bukan dengan air mata… Melainkan senyuman…"

* * *

><p><strong>~END~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Territorial<strong>

* * *

><p>Kaito : YuKai. -w- *jduag*<p>

Kumo : Kai… Kai… *poke* *kasih tissue* Kamu nosebleed. *ngek*

Kaito : Hah? Oh iya… *ngelap nosebleed* *lanjut baca MakiYuka*

Kumo : Hoiiii! Jangan baca itu dulu! *mukul kepala Kaito* Oh iya… Nih. *ngasih coklat*

Kaito : Buat aku?

Kumo : *angguk-angguk* Ho-oh…

Kaito : Makasih. *makan coklatnya*

Kumo : Sama-sama… Mind to review~? X3

Kaito : Review please~ Kumo… Lain kali ngasih doujin twincest atau enggak pantsu aja 'ya. *kick*

Kumo : Serah 'deh… *facepalm*

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>Well… apa ini terlalu ngantung? Pada nggak minta sequel 'kan? Good. *digampar* Iya-iya… Akan ada sequelnya 'kok… -.-"

* * *

><p><strong>~R&amp;R~<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<strong>


End file.
